An Unexpected Surprise
by agsw14
Summary: A story about what happens when Alex finds out shes pregnant. How will she handle this unexpected surprise? The story is better than the summary. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! R&R**

* * *

I pace back and forth, waiting and waiting. Patience was not my strong suit. _Why did this damn test have to take so long?_ Three minutes, three whole minutes and my life could be flipped upside down. I look at myself in the mirror. _Alex you can do this, it is just a stupid test._ I tried to distract myself by fixing my hair, twisting and twirling it. Finally the timer I set on my phone goes off. I scramble around, grabbing the test off the counter. I pick it up and look at it, positive. It was positive. _How could it be positive? _ I lean up against the wall and slide down to a sitting position.

I was not prepared for this. Division had prepared me for every scenario. I always knew every angle of every situation, how each one would play out. I was always prepared, but not for this. I was not prepared for a baby. They needed care, comfort, and attention. I wasn't sure if I knew how to do that, I had been neglected for so long.

And Sean, he wasn't ready for this. He had just given up everything, his family, the seals, everything. I had made him stay with me, in Division to finish this fight. I wasn't ready to give up this fight. He wouldn't let me finish this fight if I told him. I wouldn't tell him, I couldn't tell him. Not just yet. I wasn't ready.

I heard him before he was through the door. I quickly shoved the pregnancy test to the back of a drawer and walked out to greet him.

"Hey hon how are you?" Sean says setting the groceries on the table and wrapping me up in a big bear hug.

"Good." I say, trying to keep my voice steady. He unwraps his arms from around me and starts putting away the groceries.

"What did you do this morning?" he asks. I lie and tell him I exercised, but really I just stared at the test box until I had enough confidence to open it.

"Do you want some eggs?" he asks cracking open two into a pan. The smell is almost unbearable.

"No I am going to take a shower." I mumble, racing from the room before I throw up in front of him. I barely make it to the bathroom in time.

I climb in the shower and let the hot water run down my back, relieving the built up tensions from days ago, when this all started. It had all started when Nikita had noticed I was more emotional than usual, after Amanda had framed Sean for the death of our CIA friend, Kendrick.

"_**Alex are you alright?" Nikita asked, looking concerned. I was sitting outside of medical, waiting to make sure Sean was okay. I was a crying mess. **_

"_**Yes…just….making….sure…Sean….is….okay." I manage to blurt out through my sobs. Nikita pulls me into a comforting hug, holding me like I was her daughter, letting me cry all my tears out. **_

"_**Honey, he is fine, you should get some rest." She says. I shake my head no; I didn't think I could sleep without him anyways. "Are you sure everything is alright?" she says. "You have been a little different lately." **_

"_**Yeah, just tired." I lie through my teeth. I had noticed I was different. I had been having weird dreams, I could barely control my emotions, let alone every smell made me want to throw up. The last thought stopped me cold. What if I was – no I couldn't be, I wasn't. But no matter how hard I tried to erase that thought, it had been eating at me ever since. **_

I hear the door open and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Alex, sweetie, are you okay? You have been in here for a while." Sean says, standing in the door way.

"Yeah, sorry just got lost in thought." I say, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel.

"Okay, well come out when you're ready, I have a surprise for you." he says mischievously. _Not as big of one I have for you I think to myself. _ I dress myself in jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt before walking out to our living room.

He was sitting on the couch, staring out of the windows. I stopped and smiled. I knew this was part of the reason he had wanted this house. After he was framed, we decided it was time to get out own place, since we couldn't very well go back to his place. I had suggested Division, but I knew he didn't like being cooped up there, and to be honest neither did I. So we chose a little house on the beach, nearby.

"Come sit." He says, patting the place on the couch next to him. I curl up on the couch next to him, his arm warps around me and he kisses the top of my head. He pulls out a thin, purple, velvet box with a bow on top and places it in my lap.

"Happy anniversary" he says into my ear. I sit up fast I had forgotten. _He was going to be so disappointed. _

"I forgot" I say shamefully. Tears rush down my face.

"Hey, hey, hey it is okay we have had a lot going on, don't worry about it." he says, brushing the tears off my face. But I can't seem to to stop crying. _I was all he had left and I had forgotten the most important day. I felt so guilty. I didn't deserve him._ He holds me and lets me cry myself to a much needed sleep.

I wake up to the different colors of the sun set, streaming through the wall of windows. Sean is still just looking out of them. I sit up and rub my eyes and pull my hair out of my face.

"Hey sleepy head." He says smiling at me.

"Hey." I say numbly back, still upset I had forgotten about our anniversary. The smile on his face turns to a serious expression.

"Alex you have to tell me what's been going on. You practically sprint out of the kitchen every time we are in there, you have been waking up every night, and you can't seem to stop crying. What is going on?" he says looking concerned. I sit there quietly debating on whether or not to tell him. I start to cry again. He tries to be comforting, but I can tell I am really worrying him. I would tell him in time, just not yet.

"Nothing." I say. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so thank you so much for those of you who reviewed and even to those who just read it! Side note about the story I decided to write it so that Amanda didn't capture Alex and Alex didn't go crazy. So enjoy!**

* * *

I look nervously around at all the pregnant women sitting in the waiting room with me. All of them were showing, all except me. All of them had husbands or friends waiting patiently with them, all except me. I sat waiting, again, while name after name got called. The smell of a hospital lingers in the air. Finally, after almost an hour of picking at my fingers and fidgeting around, I hear a female voice say:

"Alex Winslow?" I get up and walk over to the doorway she is standing in.

"That's me." I say shakily. I feel like I am about to throw up. I was so nervous. I see her looking around for someone that is with me, but I am alone.

"Right this way! I am Jennifer." she says in her high pitched, excited voice. I follow her into a room, where she measures my height, gets my weight and listens to my heart rate.

"You nervous?" she asks. "Your heart rate is through the roof!"

"What?" I respond, as I have been lost in thought. She just giggles and brings me back to the examining room.

/

"Well it looks like you are about six weeks pregnant." Jennifer says smiling at me. I suck in a huge breath. Six weeks, six weeks I had putting this off. It was hard being here all alone. I just could not find the words to tell Sean. _What if he left me? What if he didn't want this baby?_ I had come to terms that I wanted to keep it. I had seen was foster care systems were like. This baby wouldn't go there.

"Would you like a print out of the ultra sound?" She asks. I just nod, I didn't trust my voice. All of this was too much for me. All I wanted was to not go through this alone, like I had everything else in my life.

"Well need to see you several more times over the course of your pregnancy." She says. I nod again. I take the print out, fold it and slip it into my back pocket, out of sight. I pay and leave.

I didn't know where to go. If I went home, I would have to face Sean, and I did not know how much longer I could keep it from him. He was still worried about me, but he didn't bring it up again. If I went to Nikita should would pull me out of the field and force me to tell Sean; same with Michael, same with Birkhoff and Ryan. I wandered around for a few hours, trying to clear my head. _How would I tell him? _The buzzing of my cellphone brings me out of my haze.

"Hello?" I say.

"Alex how close are you to Division?" I hear Ryan's voice say on the other line.

"About 10 minutes. Why? What's up?" I ask, worried. "Is Sean-"

"Sean's fine, it is terrorist attack, someone blew up an elevator." Ryan says.

"What? Who?" I say shocked. Ryan doesn't even have time to answer before I know who it was. Amanda.

"We need you to rendezvous with Owen at the scene. Can you get there?" Ryan asks panicked.

"Yeah, yeah I will be there in about ten." I answer back.

/

Owen and I sort through the rubble of what is left of the elevator. The smell of burning bodies and scorching metal is too much for me. I throw up in near trash can, emptying my breakfast of saltines and ginger ale. Owen waits patiently holding my hair out of my face.

"You okay?" he asks looking concerned.

"Yes fine, just the smell got to me, that's all." I say in my most convincing voice. He looks doubtful, but ignores it.

I look around at all the innocents that lay there. It reminds me that no one has as much time as they think. I instinctively lay my hand over my stomach. I couldn't stand if I lost Sean or this baby. _What if Amanda went after one of us?_ I wanted to spend as much time as I had left with Sean. I swallowed the lump growing bigger in my throat. I had to tell him. Today.

The knot that had been forming in my stomach twisted tighter and tighter. I thought I would throw up again. I lean over the trash can. Owen stands there ready to hold my hair again, but I just took several more deep breaths and calmed my escalating nerves. Owen takes another look at the elevator.

"It's a good kill. Simple, yet still a little dirty, just like Division. Amanda's teaching them well."

"Just like Amanda taught us." I say thinking about every protocol we had in Division. If Amanda taught us the Division protocol, what is to say she did not teach them the same thing?

"Birkhoff." I say into my comm. "Amanda supplied the terrorist with equipment she had left over from Division. "Wouldn't you be able to track it with Shadownet if it had been in the system?" I ask my minding racing a mile a minute.

"Like a ghost phone, or a computer or a comm." Birkhoff asks.

"Yeah, exactly." I say.

"Meet us back at Division." Birkhoff says.

"Owen will. I have something I need to take care of." I say taking a deep breath and handing my comm to Owen. He doesn't ask questions.

/

I unlock the door to our beach home. I hear the shower running in the back of the house. _Good, I have a few minutes to collect myself _I think. Just then the water cuts off. _Just my luck_. I grab a glass and fill it with water, pressing my head against the cool surface of the refrigerator. I take deep breaths and sip the water to calm my nerves. It doesn't help; tears are starting to form in the corners of my eyes. I set the glass of water down.

His strong arms wrap around my stomach. I tense up.

"What are you doing home?" he whispers in my ear, kissing my hair. I turn around to face him and he kisses me lightly, until he notices my tears. He steps back and grabs the glass of water for me.

His eyes meet mine and I can't keep it from him anymore.

He starts "Alex- "

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out.

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you so much again for the reviews! You guys are amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

The glass in Sean's hand slips and crashes onto the floor, sending glass and water flying across the room. More tears begin to fall from my eyes. _He was angry. I knew I shouldn't have told him. What was I going to do? _I start shaking with fear. I look at Sean to see a big goofy smile spread across his face he pulls me into a big hug lifting me off the ground and spinning me around. He sets me down on the counter. He is smiling ear to ear.

"We are having a baby?" he asks again, to make sure. I just nod tears still rushing down my face; tears of happiness.

"Why are you crying?" he asks worried again.

"I just happy you're this thrilled." I blubber out through my tears.

"How else would I act?" he asks confused. I sit there ashamed that I could even think he would be angry. I try to calm myself down but I can't. Sean wipes my tears off and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"I thought you might be angry, and leave me." I whisper quietly.

"What?" he looks shocked, and hurt. I start crying more. He just pulls me into a silent hug. We stand here for a while. Me crying tears of relief, finally letting go of the secret and letting Sean in. Him just holding me alternating between whispering

"I love you and we are having a baby." We stand like this for a long time. Until I remember the glass. Sean is about to step in it. I gasp.

"What? What? Are you okay?" Sean looks panicked.

"Your foot." I stutter out. Sean looks down at his foot before he steps in the glass. He just starts laughing and he can't stop. It makes me laugh. He picks me up off the counter and carries me laughing and yelling to the couch.

He starts tickling me and I can't stop laughing. I try wrestling him off, but he is to strong. Finally I flip him over on his back onto our carpet. He pulls me off of the couch onto him. I snuggle next to him he wraps his arms around me, still laughing. He kisses and strokes my hair. I take a shaky breath.

"I'm having a baby." I say. It is finally real, hearing it come out of my mouth.

"No, we are having a baby. Us, together. You are not alone. I am here and I always will be. I love you Alexandra Udinov." He says tilting my chin up to give me a long passionate kiss.

Even if he had not just told me how he felt in words I would have known from that kiss. That kiss changed everything. I knew we were a team. After weeks of no rest, I fall asleep in Sean's arms, happier than I had ever been.

/

I awaken to the sunlight streaming through our wall of windows. We had slept the whole night. Or rather I had. I was alone on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me. I hear clatters from the kitchen.

I climb sleepily from the couch wrapping the blanket around me I trudge towards the kitchen.

"Shit." I hear Sean mutter under his breath.

"Good morning to you too." I say chuckling.

"Hey hon, sorry.' He says crossing the rom and giving me a kiss.

"It's okay. What are you doing?" I ask curiously.

"Well I was trying to make you breakfast, but it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted…" he trails off.

I look down at the plate of burnt pancakes. I giggle, but at the same time my stomach lurches at the smell. I run to the bathroom. I barely make it in time. Sean holds m hair, like Owen.

"Ugh I will be glad when this is over." I say brushing my teeth. I turn to see a pale Sean looking at me like he is going to faint. I giggle again.

"Sean it's okay. That's normal. God we are so unprepared. "I say causally.

"How far along are you?" Sean asks suddenly out of the blue.

"Six weeks." I say cautiously, preparing for his reaction.

"Oh. I thought you were much farther along." He says.

"Why do I look fat." I tease him.

"No!" he practically yells and the delighted boyish grin returns to his face. He kisses me leaving an open invitation for more, but I remember something from yesterday. I break away and run to fish my dirty jeans from yesterday out of the laundry. I pull the folded picture of our baby out and hand it to him, timidly.

He says "Is that-"

"Our baby." I finish the sentence for him. "It's crazy isn't it." I say.

"Yeah. I mean no its wonderful." He says and I swear he is tearing up. I punch his arm playfully.

"Man up Lieutenant Sean Pierce." I say trying to be serious but I can't help but laugh.

"I'm not crying!" he says, a little too loud. I giggle again. Both of our phones ring at the same time. We both grab them. Nikita and Michael are on the other lines.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing" I reply, staring at Sean talking to Michael. "This is like a weird double phone date." I tell Nikita. She just laughs.

"Can you guys come down to the dragons layer, we got another hit on Amanda." She says. I panic and freeze. _How was I going to tell everyone else?_ Sean looks at me at the same time.

"I can, but Alex actually isn't feeling well." He lies smoothly. I mouth the words thank you.

"Okay well feel better." Nikita says and I hear the click of the phone. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I am going in. Get some rest." Sean says kissing the top of my head.

"Be careful." I say worriedly. I couldn't lose him. Not now, not ever. He just smiles.

"You should think about telling Nikita soon. She is like your mother." He says noticing my worried expression.

"Yeah I will think about it." I say, feeling like I am going to throw up again.

"Bye." Sean calls and blows me a kiss.

_How was I going to tell her?_

* * *

**I know a little out of character but I just love them!**

**Thoughts? Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry I know it has been awhile! Hope you like the new chapter! I also am now taking suggestions for the baby's name. Boy and girl, first and middle name. Just PM me with your suggestions! Also shout out to Wootar16 for helping me write this chapter! Thanks!**

The elevator doors slide shut behind me and Sean. I hit the O button to go to operations. I was already nauseous enough from the morning sickness the last thing I needed was this nervousness tying more knots in my stomach. I took deep breaths, closed my eyes and went over in my head what I was going to say to her.

_Nikita I am sorry, but I can't be in the field with you anymore or like ever… _

_Nikita I am sorry, but I am going to have to take a break from the Amanda hunt… _

_Nikita I am sorry, I am pregnant….._

_Nikita I am sorry, I slept with my boyfriend and got knocked up….._

God nothing sounded right. They all started with I am sorry. _Was I sorry to have this baby?_

"Hey it's going to be fine." Sean said rubbing my back and kissing my forehead. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. It automatically called me down.

Before I had time to think of something else to say the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I took another deep breath and stepped out onto the concrete, Sean's arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Nikita waved from the Operations table. My stomach lurched and I turned to run back into the elevator, but Sean's powerful arm stopped me and the elevator doors shut.

"Damn it Sean." I half yelled at him.

"You have been putting this off for too long. And I am running out of excuses about why you aren't in the field. Alex it has been four weeks since you told me. "It's time." He said pulling me into another hug.

Suddenly I could feel 50 pairs of eyes on me. I cleared my throat and Sean pulled away. He chuckled, a little embarrassed, but took my hand and led me to the rest of the group.

"Hey Alex you're here. Feeling better?" Nikita asks calmly, but I can see the look of suspicion on her face.

"Yeah." I stutter a little. Sean gives me a reassuring look.

"_Go on" _he mouths at me. I shake my head.

"Let's give the girls some privacy shall we." Sean says. I grip his hand tighter. That was not part of the plan. He kisses me and then pries my fingers off of his.

"Glad to see you back." Michael says and kisses the top of my head. The door closes behind them.

"So where ya been?" Nikita says crossing the room towards me.

"Uh, around." I say avoiding her gaze. The room is silent enough to hear a pin drop. She looks like she wants to say something. The moment of silence lasts to long and I can't hold on to this secret anymore.

"I am pregnant." I blurt out and at the same time Nikita exclaims "Did you relapse?"

"What?" we both shout at the same time.

"You're pregnant?" Nikita gasps.

"You thought I relapsed?" I cry out.

"You first" we say at the same time again. I laugh a little and then she bursts out laughing. We sit there laughing until she pulls me into a big hug.

"Alex, that's great news. Sean is the father right?" she asks.

"Of course he is!" I say, tears streaming down my face. Relief floods through me. I am shaking uncontrollably now.

"Alex-"she is cut off by the Sean and Michael returning. Sean immediately rushes to my side.

'Alex, honey, are you okay?" he asks. "What did you say Nikita?'' He says, like he is ready for a fight.

"Nothing, Sean I am fine. It's these damn hormones." I blubber out.

"Hormones?" Michael asks, confuse. "Wait, Alex are you pregnant?" he asks.

I nod and Michaels face lights up.

"Alex that is so great! I am so happy for you!" he says pulling me into a hug. Michael had become like a father to me, so I couldn't help but be happy both my "parents" were happy with this news.

"Thanks." I say wiping the last of my tears away.

"If you have any questions I have been through this before." He says. His face goes blank as he remembers Elizabeth and Hayley.

"Excuse me." Nikita says quietly as she practically sprints from the room. Michael starts to go after her before I stop him.

"No let me handle this one." I say and I go after her. It takes me awhile, but I finally find her in an empty recruit room. She is sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. I sit down next to her.

"Hey, what was that?" I ask worried.

"It's nothing." She says lifting her head and wiping tears from her face. I had only seen Nikita cry a few times.

"This is obviously not nothing. Talk to me." I say.

"It's just….you saw Michael's face when you said you were pregnant. He was so happy. He wants kids so badly." She says tearing up again.

"And what you don't?" I ask.

"No I do, well I want kids for him, but we have been trying for months and nothing. I was late, so I thought maybe, but I took the test yesterday and it came up negative. All of them." She says putting her head into her hands again.

"Hey, it's okay. You have time." I say rubbing her back.

"I know. I just don't want to tell him I failed…..again." she says.

"Nikita you didn't fail. You will try again, Michael loves you. He will wait. Just talk to him. Right now let's just focus on getting Amanda." I say, trying to distract her. She picks her head up and smiles.

"I am really happy for you guys, I know I don't seem like it, but I am." She says pulling me into a hug. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Nikita, I need to ask you, why did you think I relapsed?" I ask a little hurt she thought I was that weak.

"Oh! I am sorry about that, I know you're a strong girl, it's just you were out for weeks and Sean was always shifty and uncomfortable whenever we mentioned you…..so I just thought maybe." She stops herself.

"Oh. Okay." I say still a little hurt. She is about to say something when Michael knocks and opens the door.

"Hey there you guys-" he stops when he sees Nikita.

"Um you guys have some things to talk about so I will just give you guys some privacy. Sean and I have a doctor appointment anyways." I say giving them both a quick hug and Nikita a reassuring smile.

/

"This is dangerous." I say looking at all the people eyeing Sean. "It hasn't been long enough after Amanda framed you." I say quietly.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sean says. This time when Jennifer calls me back Sean is right there with me squeezing my hand tight.

"Welcome back Alex. This must be the baby daddy." She says in her high pitched voice.

"David, nice to meet you." Sean says sticking out his hand.

"You know you look just like that guy from the news. Oh what's his name? The one how blew up that car." Jennifer says. Sean and I tense up. But she brushes it off and starts talking about how great I look for being ten weeks.

"We should be able to hear your baby's heartbeat today!" she says. The big goofy smile reappears on Sean's face.

Soon she gets the machine set up and the gel on and when she finally finds the right spot we can hear our baby's heartbeat.

"Wow." I say. Sean doesn't say anything but I swear I can see him wiping at the corners of his eyes. I thought in that moment, with my true love and what would soon be the new addition to our family, I couldn't be happier.

It was almost too good to be true.

**Thoughts? Reviews are love!**

**P.S Can you guys believe Nikita is over! ): But the finale was soooo good right?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so I am writing this very late and I am so tired so bear with me! Sorry if there are any mistakes! Thanks to Wootar16 again for all her help! Enjoy!**

**Sean's POV**

I lay there counting the seconds until the alarm would sound. 172…173….174. I hadn't been able to sleep since Alex told me about the baby. Sure I was excited, ecstatic, but with happiness always came fear for people like us. Fear of being a bad parent, fear of the kid hating me; fear of Amanda all of it rest on my shoulders while Alex slept.

I roll over to look at Alex, she stirs. I freeze not moving, not even breathing. She settled back down, facing me. She looked different asleep, calmer. I studied every aspect of her face; her long eyelashes, her perfect jaw line and the adorable half smile that was on her face.

"Stop it" I hear her murmur followed by that little school girl giggle.

"What?" I say stroking her hair.

"Staring at me." she says sarcastically.

"Shut up you like it." I tease. She just smiles more. God I love this woman. She scoots close to me, laying her head on my chest. I put one arm around her, stroking her hair still.

"Why can't you sleep?" she asks, looking at me with her crystal blue eyes.

"Just thinking about the mission." I lie smoothly. She catches it though. She gives me a knowing look, baiting me to talk, but I don't bite. She turns over to face the ocean.

"Want to go swimming?" she says out of nowhere.

"What?" I exclaim shocked. It was 4:32 am.

"I am going swimming, you can join me or not." She says determined. She gets out of bed throws on her black bikini and heads out the door.

"Alex wait!" I yell, scrambling out of the bed. I follow her out onto the sand. She wastes no time slipping off her shoes and running into the crashing waves.

"Come on!" she says from the dark ocean. I kick off my flip flops and throw my shirt on our pile of clothes. I run after her. I hit the water and am shocked.

"Geez! Alex it is so freaking cold!" I scream running back out. She tackles me and we fall back on the shore. The waves lap over our backs. She is laughing hysterically.

"I love you" I say kissing her hard.

"I love you more." She says against my lips.

"No way in hell." I say thinking she has no idea how much I love her. I try to kiss her again. She pulls away.

"Not until you admit I love you more." She says. I groan.

"Fine." I say. She smiles her winning smile and gives in to my kiss.

An hour later

Alex and I lay watching the sun rise up over the ocean. The waves lap at our feet.

"The colors are so beautiful." Alex exclaims sleepily. I think I wore her out.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." I say. Her soft snore answers me.

I lift her up, grab our growing pile of things and tread back to our house. I set our things down and throw one of my t-shirts on Alex and slip her into bed.

I go downstairs and brew a pot of coffee. I read the newspaper and flip through the channels, bored without Alex. I hear a noise at the front door. I grab my gun from the small of my back. The noise continues.

"Damn it." I hear Michael curse under his breath.

"Geez you guys scared the crap out of me." I say as Michael and Birkhoff round the corner hands held up.

"Whoa. Seriously? You guys are like mini freaking Ethan Hunts. Are you ever not armed?" Birkhoff says pouring himself a cup of his coffee.

"No." Michael and I answer at the same time.

"Sorry. What are you guys doing here?" I ask, putting my gun back against my back.

"We tried calling you a hundred times. We need you back at the dragon's layer." Birkhoff says sipping his coffee.

"Sorry Alex and I were on the beach." I say blushing. Birkhoff scoffs.

"Well we don't have much time, so do you want to say goodbye." He says nodding towards Alex and I's bedroom.

"Yeah just a second." I say rushing into our room. I kiss Alex on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" she says grabbing my t-shirt.

"Division, I'll be back soon."

"Mmmkay." She mumbles rolling back over.

At Division

"Guys we found this cellphone, there is a message from Amanda on it." Nikita says." I think you should listen to it Sean."

_**Well hello Nikita and my fellow crusaders, I never realized how much work it is to be on the run.**_

_**Nikita it has been such a long time, but don't worry I have something big planned for you. We'll get to you later. **_

_**This message is actually for Alex and I suppose Sean to. I hear congratulations are in order. I know how much you would have enjoyed being a parent Sean, but I just don't see that happening. Sorry.**_

The phone clicks and I stand there shocked. _Did Amanda-, Did she just-, she couldn't have-, how could she. _I wait patiently while each member of our "inner circle" listens to the message.

"This isn't like Amanda. It's not her style. She likes live confrontation, so she can judge your reactions." Nikita says thinking out loud.

"Maybe she was busy planning our down fall." Birkhoff says stuffing popcorn in his face.

"Or she's distracting us while taking down the only member of us not here." Ryan says, deep in thought.

"Alex." Michael says quietly.

**Alex's POV**

_I could make pasta. _I think as I stroll down the aisle at the local grocery store. Ugh I could not do this whole housewife thing it was driving me crazy. I at least just wanted to fire a gun a few times. My hands were itching to be hunting the bitch. Amanda. Why couldn't she die already?

I continued to walk down each aisle picking out things I was having cravings for; Chocolate, almonds and peaches. No idea why. Ugh this pregnancy was screwing with everything! I was even starting to show just a little. Sean insisted it was a good thing and that he liked it, but I just feel fat. I pick up two cans, one of corn and one of green beans.

"I would go with the corn, but that's just me." I hear the woman say. The voice sends a chill up my spine. I manage to say:

"Amanda."

Thoughts? Reviews are love! PM me your name suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys before you get all mad I know it has been a really long time. Sorry! Well, read and enjoy! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Nikita's POV**

"People move faster Alex may be out of time." I hear Sean shout at our Alpha team; me, Sean, Owen and Michael. Michael didn't want to come, but I insisted he run point from the van. Ever since he lost his hand I didn't like leaving him back at Division.

"Nikita, I can't get the stupid new belt on." Michael says, calling me over. "I didn't even want to come." I hear him mumble under his breath.

"Michael if Amanda kills my girlfriend and child because you can't get your belt on I swear to god losing your hand is going to feel like a walk in the park." Sean yells at us.

"Hey-" I start but Michael shushes me.

"Just because he is angry doesn't mean he gets to talk to you like that. We are all worried, but you don't hear me yelling at you like that." I say pulling the belt really hard.

"Yeah you take a more physical angle." Michael says clutching his waist. "Hon, it's a little tight." He says out of breath.

"Sorry I am just panicked." I say loosening the belt.

"I know me too." Michael says, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Let's move people." Owen shouts and we all clamber into the van. Sean yanks the driver's door open, but I catch the door before he slams it shut.

"Are you sure you're in any condition to drive?" I ask. Sean sighs and climbs out handing me the keys.

I drive way to fast, pushing the car to drive over 80mph. I can hear Michael holding his breath. We arrive at Sean and Alex's beach house in less than 10 minutes. I don't even get the car in park before Sean is already out and halfway up to the house.

"Sean! Sean!" I scream. "Sean you're going to get yourself killed." But he doesn't even pause, skipping steps and in no time he is through the door. Owen is running after him as I slam the door.

"Be care-" I hear Michael shout before the door cuts him off. I don't make it up to the stairs before Sean comes running back out.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"She isn't here. She went to the grocery store." Sean says handing me the note Alex left. I take it from his shaking hands.

_Went to the grocery store be back soon_

_Love you, Alex._

"Damn it." I say.

"I don't know which grocery store she went to." Sean says shaking his head. I run back to the van.

"Michael how many grocery stores in the area?" I ask. He looks at me confused, but types the information in anyways.

"Twenty four." He says. "Why?"

"We can't check all of them. She will be dead before we have time to check three." Sean says tearing up.

"Well you better choose wisely." I say climbing into the driver's seat.

**Alex's POV**

"It's so good to see you." Amanda says. The two men behind her flash their guns so only I can see.

"Sorry I can't say the same about you." I say plastering on a fake smile. Terrified I slowly put one can back on the shelf and place the other, unnoticeably, behind my back.

"I got to speak to some of your, well how should I put it, colleagues." Amanda says admiring her own nails. They are painted a deep red. Blood red. That is when I knew she was out for blood, my blood.

"Really were they as thrilled as I was to see you." I asked shifting my weight to my other side, nervously.

"Well I left a message, but I imagine Sean was angered to hear what I said." Amanda says putting on one of her menacing smiles.

"You left a message?" I say confused again. She brushes off my question like it was nothing.

"It's such a shame; I would have really liked to meet the baby." Amanda says gesturing to my stomach.

"What are you talking about?" I say, knowing well what she meant. I just needed to stall until Sean could come and find me.

"I heard, boy or girl?" she asks.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." I say in hopes me being pregnant was just a rumor she heard. She just laughs.

"Clever, Alex, but I'm not stupid I know about the pregnancy. Now is it a girl or boy" She asks again. I remain silent.

"We could have been a really good team you know; me with the mind twisting games and you with your cleverness and stubbornness. If only Nikita hadn't gotten her dirty hands on you first. I thought we had a real connection in our sessions, a mother daughter kind of thing." Amanda says.

"I never had anything but hate for you." I hiss back at her. Hurt and shock flickers on Amanda's face for a split second and then it is gone, but I see it. I smile to myself, satisfied, but the terror soon takes back over.

"Well, I suppose if I wait any longer Sean will have figured out where you are, so I suppose we should get it over with." Amanda says motioning to the two men. She was done talking, it was too late. Too late for Sean, too late for the baby and too late for me.

**Thoughts?**

**I know it is short I promise the next one will be longer! Please let me know of name ideas!**


End file.
